


Weblena Drabbles

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters but mostly just Webby and Lena, Young Love, one shots, platonic, romantic, weblena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Series of one shots and drabbles involving Webby and Lena.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Proposal

At this moment, everything was beautiful; the sunset reflecting against the waves as they hit the shore, the sky painted red, orange and purple, the light gust of wind mixed with the sea breeze.

For Webby, however, the woman kneeling in front of her was the most beautiful sight. Sure, the ring she was holding was gorgeous but it didn’t compare to Lena’s smile and the hopeful look in her eyes as she took Webby’s hand.

Lena took a deep breath. She relaxed when Webby raised her other hand, gently cupping Lena’s cheek. “Webbigail Marie Vanderquack, I love you. Ever since we were kids, you thought I was worthy of being loved even when I didn’t believe I was. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to make you just as happy as you make me. Webby, will-,”

“Yes!”

“-you-,”

“Absolutely!”

“-marry-,”

“Definitely!”

“-me?”

“Took you long enough!”, exclaimed Webby, nodding her head. “Yes!”

Tears of joy filling Webby’s eyes as Lena slipped the ring on her finger. Before she could stand, Webby flung herself at Lena causing them to fall over backwards onto the sand. The two of them laughing as Lena wrapped her arms around Webby’s waist while Webby settled herself against Lena, holding her face in her hands as she kissed Lena’s forehead before kissing her bill.

The next few minutes were filled with warm smiles and lingering stares as brown eyes met blue.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too”, said Lena softly as she kissed Webby again.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have been aged up. The eight of them are around 16 or 17 years old. Includes underage drinking.

“No, no, no, this way”, said Webby as she led Lena through the crowded living room. Gosalyn was throwing a party. She invited most of her classmates including Dewey, his brothers and their friends. Due to the loud music, strobe lights and a few intoxicated teens, it was very hard to find the restroom until Webby found Gos who showed her where to go.

Once Webby pushed Lena into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her. “No! Not in the sink!”, she yelled, rushing to direct a very drunk Lena over to the toilet.

Lena laughed, pulling at her leather jacket. “I, uh... I... I... why are w-we in here, Webs?”

Webby gawked. “After seeing you down a horrendous amount of Pepskey, I knew it would only be a matter of time until you needed to-“, she began. Lena immediately vomited into the toilet, clinging to the rim as Webby held her pink and teal colored bangs out of her face. “Well, also because you were trying to throw up in Louie’s hoodie”, she said, making sure her pink dress was nowhere near the splash zone.

Lena coughed before roaring with laughter, still lurching over the toilet. “Ha! It’s w-was his fault!”, she exclaimed while she leaned against her arm as she comically gestured with her other. “I told Greenie to take.. take it off... but he didn’t listen!”, she said before throwing up. She groaned. “I’m NEVER drinking EVER a-again!”

“That’s what you said at Donald and Daisy’s wedding”, said Webby letting out a small laugh as she continued holding Lena’s hair out of her face and rubbing her back. “You spent the rest of the night passed out on an inner tube in the pool.”

“R-really? I don’t remember that.” Lena wiped her bill. “I... I’m so disgusting. Why... why do you even w-want to be seen with me?”, she asked sadly.

“Because you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah! Yeah... f-for how long?”

“Lena, you’re drunk. You won’t remember any of this tomorrow.”

“How can you put up with me? I’m n-no good, a waste of space-“, said Lena as her voice cracked. Webby didn’t need to look at Lena to know that the tears were coming.

“Shhhh”, whispered Webby.

Lena started sobbing as she let go of the toilet and sat against the wall, Webby keeping an arm around her shoulders in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be”, said Webby comfortingly. She was used to Lena drinking and breaking down afterwards. Webby didn’t mind spending however many hours it took until Lena sobered up. In fact, it was kind of a good thing. Normally Lena would rarely ever open up and tell anyone what’s bothering her. In her drunken state she would willingly express her feelings.

There was a knock at the door.

“Occupied”, said Webby.

“It’s me”, said a familiar voice.

Webby got up, unlocked the door and grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin. “Thank you, Boyd.” She closed the door and returned to Lena’s side offering her the pills and water which she gradually took. Webby pulled out her phone. “I’m going to call Indy to pick us up.”

“No! No! Call my... my sis. I told her I’d be drinking and she said she’d be the d-deserved... uh... despite... designated driver. That’s it. Besides... dads will never let me hear the end of t-this!”

“Okay”, said Webby as she texted Violet. She was the only one in their friend group who decided to stay home.

“Pink?”

“Yeah, Sunshine?”

“Thank you”, said Lena, resting her head on Webby’s shoulder.

Webby smiled as she relaxed against the drowsy girl. “Anytime.”


End file.
